Don't Mean Jack
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Greg just cant handle it. Rodrick saves his life. Don't mean jack - Los Capitanes


**_Greg_**  
Brothers. Nothing more, nothing less, the way it should be.  
So why are you always picking on me, bulling me, pushing me down, saying you hate me?  
I knew you would lead me to this. THIS is something I thought I'd never have to do, or go through.  
But you make my life miserable, make me want to do this more than ever, I-I just thought things could be different.  
-

_Wish it never came to this,__** empty bottle, bloodied wrist**__  
You say you hate me even more, take the razor slam the door  
Cut away my faith in you, I'm cut I don't know what to do  
But now it don't mean jack!  
-_

**_Rodrick_**  
This feeling, something is wrong. Seriously wrong. I stop drumming and stand up slowly.  
"Rodrick, HELLOOO, what are you doing? We're trying to rehearse? The gig is in 4 days!  
As he touched my shoulder, I swat him off.  
"Just a minutes."  
I NEED to check on Greg.

I walk up the stairs and shake the door handle.  
"Greg?"  
Silence.  
My panic rises.  
"Greg, Please! stop fooling around, just-just answer the door!"  
I need to kick this door down!  
-

_**Greg**  
_what is that noise? Oh shit. It's my door.  
I shakily and clumsily roll under my bed. I can't let anyone see this.  
My bedroom door fries open I see a pair of shoes tread on the bottle of vodka I had.  
HAD.  
The shoes don't belong to Mum, Dad or Manny because they are away for the weekend… Rodrick.  
"Greg? Come out from under there."  
I cover my mouth in panic.  
Rodrick gets on all fours and looks at me while I'm under the bed, covering my mouth.  
"Greg, common" He stretches his hand out towards me and I shake my head.  
He'll see it, all of it! I'm doomed!  
He grabs my arm and drags me out, even against my slurred protests.  
"Rodrick, please!" I frowned.  
Rodrick stopped pulling at my arm.  
I hear him gasp.  
"Greg?"  
He ran out of the room.  
Thank god.  
_-_

**Rodrick**  
Shit! Shit! Shit! Bandaids! Bandages! Something! Anything! A Towel!  
I grab a towel from the clean pile, a handful of bandaids and a bandage.  
Shit! I need to take him to the hospital!  
I run back to Greg who is slumped against his bed, he is pale, his eyes are spinning and he looks ready to pass out.  
I sit next to him.  
"Don't go to sleep." I say to him while wiping the blood of him and wrapping the damaged arms up with a bandage.  
I pick up Greg, trot down the stairs and just as I'm about to walk out the door I remember I ditched the band in the garage. I growl.

"There you are thought you were never coming back."  
"Guys, get out, I need to take Greg to the hospital."  
The stupid idiots just stared at me like I was losing my mind.  
"I SAID GET OUT!"  
They quickly put down their instruments and run out of the house.

I put Greg in the front seat. I quickly speed off towards the hospital while calling my parents.  
-

_**Greg**  
_Shit! I knew he would ring mum. I- I just…shit.  
As I watch him on the phone, I see tears in the corner of his eyes.  
I'm nothing but a screw up.  
I close my eyes for 2 seconds and he slaps my chest.  
"Stay away, Greg, we're nearly there. And mum and dad are on their way back. It might take them a few hours tho. I'm Sorry, Greg, I'm so sorry."  
I've never seen Rodrick so… Miserable…  
I just want to sleep!

_**Rodrick**  
_Can this shit van go any goddamn faster! We pull up to the hospital. I put the car in park. I lean over and slap Greg's cheek softly.  
"Hey-Hey! No sleeping!"  
"Rodrick, go away!"  
I through my seatbelt off and jump out of the car. I grab Greg and run into the hospital.  
I run to the front desk. I tell them about my brother, she picks up the phone and dials a number, she's panicking… just like me.  
Everyone looking my direction.  
A doctor takes my baby brother from my arms and runs off.  
This seriously can't be happening.  
-

_**Greg**  
_I look over to see Rodrick at the door talking to the doctor. He doesn't look happy, a frown on his face and glaring.  
He rolls his eyes and walks inside the room. He looks at me.  
"What is your problem!" he growled.  
"Just tell me why Greg. Was it because of Love? Our fucked up family? Are you gay?"  
I shake my head.  
"Then what! Because I am tired of being here and not knowing why! Was it because of me?"  
I bite my lip.  
He looks and me shocked.  
"Greg, wa-was it because of me?" His eyes tear up.  
I look up at him.  
"You treat me like shit, Rodrick. Every time I try to be nice to you or want to get to know you, you through it back in my face."  
He chocks up.  
"Can't believe I nearly killed my own brother…" Rodrick leaves the room.  
-

_Wish it didn't come to this,** suicidal hit and miss**  
Say you hate me even more, grab the razor slam the door  
Cut away my faith in you cut that I don't know what to do  
But now it don't mean jack  
-_

_**Greg**  
_It's been two weeks since THEN. Every time I try to talk to Rodrick he ignores me, I can see the pain and worry in his eyes.  
Mum and Dad have a hard time facing me too. Can't say I blame them.  
If Manny understood, I'm sure he'd ignore me.  
-

_Wish it didn't come to this, **rehab with an iron fist**  
You say you hate me even more, take the razor slam the door  
Cut away my faith in you cut that I don't know what to do  
-_

**_Greg&Rodrick_**  
Everything has changed now.  
And this time it's all my fault, not his.  
-


End file.
